Hebereke's Popoon
Hebereke's Popoon is a puzzle game released for the SNES and Arcades. The SNES port was released on December 22, 1993 in Japan and was released somewhere around November 1994 in Europe. The game revolves around Hebe, where he has come across the strange world the main characters live in once again and is force to fight them to move on. Gameplay The game acts like the Puyo Puyo series. You can choose one of three difficulty of the computer players like monkey (easy), amateur (medium) and expert (hard)Before you fight a opponent, you will go through a dialogue scene. Then comes the gameplay. You verse against your opponent on a separate screen to that opponent. The main objective is to match popoons into groups of 3 (4 in Puyo Puyo), in which will be destroyed. You can match popoons vertically, horizontally., and diagonally. You have to face an opponent for 2 rounds. Once you win a round, all the remaining popoons on the opponents's screen blow up. Unlike the Puyo Puyo series, getting enough separate color combos will give the player special abilities to affect your opponents. These include: (Note: most of these abilities are seen on the arcade port) Hebe: 3 colors: Hebe's head flies towards the opponent's screen attached to body via a tether. A double row of heads then drops onto the opponent's screen. 4 colors: Hebe flies off the screen on fire. The player's pieces are removed and a proportionate number of heads are dropped on the opponent's screen. O-Chan: 3 colors: Uses her ice breath to turn pieces on opponent's screen into frozen blocks that can never be removed. 4 colors: Whisks away the bottom few rows of the player's pieces. A proportionate number of heads are dropped on the opponent's screen. Sukezaemon 3 colors: Sukezaemon's hammer smashes through the player's pieces, removing them from the screen. A proportionate number of heads is dropped on the opponent's screen. 4 colors: Sukezaemon hammers himself in the head popping his eyeballs out. This turns some of the opponent's pieces into heads. Jennifer 3 colors: Jennifer will stimulate electricity from his body, which will cause the opponent's screen to freeze up for 10 seconds. All the heads from all the groups the player made are dropped at once on the opponent's screen at the end of this time. 4 colors: Jennifer will Puke up an iridescent blob which descends from the top of the player's screen. Wherever this blob is placed, several rows disappear and a proportionate number of heads are dropped on the opponent's screen. Booboodori 3 colors: Booboodori appears on the opponent's screen and turns it into an elevator which rises up and away. The opponent's screen then returns with many blobs having been turned into heads. 4 colors: A dragonfly flies from the top of Booboodori's hat to the top of the opponent's screen. The beating wings of the dragonfly force all the opponent's pieces to drop at the maximum rate. Pen-Chan: 3 colors: Pen-Chan will be seen walking on her screen, but will trip and then cry. For 10 seconds the opponent's screen is filled with Pen-Chan crying, which blocks the opponent's vision. 4 colors: Pen-Chan sings and dances on the opponent's screen for 10 seconds, randomly permuting all the blobs and heads. Utsuzin: 3 colors: Utsuzin appears in a spaceship on the opponent's screen and drops several small copies of himself which proceed to walk around for a moment, which switches the opponent's controls "left" and "right" for 10 seconds. 4 colors: Utsuzin Uses his laser gun and fires a blast into the opponent's screen. The laser blast ricochets around several times, turning many blobs into heads. Unyoon: 3 colors: Unyoon surrounds himself with a shield on the player's screen, preventing the player from doing anything. While this is happening, any heads that would have dropped on the player's screen drop on the opponent's screen instead. 4 colors: Unyoon shoots a rocket from his hat which blows up all the pieces on the opponent's screen and replaces them with a proportionate number of heads. You can play against your friend in 2-player mode. Sadly, the SNES version lacks some of the characters you verse during story mode like Booboodori, Pen-Chan, Utsuzin and Unyoon, but the arcade version, you can choose all of them. Instead, you play as only the protagonists Hebe, O-Chan Sukezaemon, and Jennifer. Both players are allowed to pick their desirable difficulty level. You can also play in tournament mode where you battle multiple opponents to reach the top spot. This mode is also compatible with 2 players. The only down side about tournament mode is most of the opponents you face are CPUs. Ending The game's ending depends on what difficulty you play on. What will normally happen on all difficulties, a giant Popoon will fall from the sky (much like the one in Hebereke's Popoitto). However, if you play the game on monkey and amateur mode, the game's game over screen will show, leading you to the bad ending. To get the good ending, you need to play it on expert mode where the credits will show. Transcript Read the entire game's transcript/dialogue here. Note: This section contains spoilers on different sections of the game. Arcade Version A Arcade port was developed by Sunsoft and Atlus around 1994. The game uses much of the features that would be featured in Hebereke's Popoitto like the title screen, menu, the world map, and the cutscenes. Despite having a release in arcades, it's pretty rare to find them, considering that not many were produced at it's release. I Wanna Play The Game Wanna play the game right now? Here some links so you can be playing Hebereke's Popoon in just seconds. *Emuparadise *Game Oldies *Letsplaysnes *Vizzed The game's Japanese version can also be accessed. *Emuparadise The Arcade version as well. *Emuparadise *Vizzed Trivia *This is the first Hebereke game to have voice acting. *The Box Art for PAL regions (The Instruction Manual on the SFC) shows Jennifer's antenna to be white, but it should be yellow. Gallery Hebereke's Popoon Box Art Back.jpg|Back of Hebereke's box Hebereke No Popoon Box Art Back.jpg|Back of Hebereke No Popoon's box Hebereke's Popoon German Review 1.jpeg|A review for Hebereke's Popoon on a German video game magazine. Hebereke's Popoon German Review 2.jpeg|A review for Hebereke's Popoon on a German video game magazine Hebereke's Popoon German Review 3.jpeg|A review for Hebereke's Popoon on a German video game magazine Hebereke's Popoon MAME Arcade Flyer.jpeg|A Arcade Flyer For Hebereke's Popoon for the Arcade Hebereke's Popoon Instruction Manual 1.jpeg|Scans of Hebereke's Popoon Pages 4-5 Hebereke's Popoon Instruction Manual Pages 6-12.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Popoon Pages 6-11 Hebereke's Popoon Instruction Manual Pages 12-15.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Popoon Pages 12-15 Hebereke's Popoon Arcade Abilities.jpeg|All of the characters's special abilities seen in the Arcade port Screenshots Hebereke's Popoon Arcade Scoreboard.jpeg|The Official Scoreboard Category:Games